


Notes that Survived the Stolen Century

by alwaysyourqueen, Royalwriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of the rest of the IPRE, Notes, Slice of Life, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: Lup and Barry got in the habit of sending each other notes when speaking wasn’t enough. Habits die hard, and there are a few notes that they never let go of.





	Notes that Survived the Stolen Century

_The note is folded neatly and slipped underneath Lup’s door._

Lup,  
  
I've been trying to say this in person for almost half a cycle but every time I get close to expressing it my tongue seems to fill my entire mouth and I cannot find the words. So I thought that maybe if I wrote it down it'd be easier less humiliating somehow. Though now I'm not sure that it won't be equally as humiliating but just on paper forever. I think I'm committed now.  
  
And I've gone off topic and am rambling about nothing just like I do every time I try to do this in person. There's a common denominator here, solve for x and it's the idiot with his foot in his mouth.  
  
Anyways, in an attempt to keep from running out of space on this piece of paper, I'm writing to thank you for that night when you found me tucked away in the corner of my lab lamenting what was effectively everything. I was in a pretty dark place and your support meant a lot to me. Your support continues to mean a lot to me.  
  
Thank you for being compassionate and wonderful and vibrant as you always are, you're a wonderful crewmate and I'm glad to be able to say with a certain degree more confidence (though still not a great deal of confidence if I was saying this verbally I confess) a friend.  
  
Barry

## -

Barry,  
  
It was no sweat. You’re a great friend.  
  
Lup  
  
_This note is left on a pile of his work from the past week along with a cup of fresh coffee and a glass of water._

* * *

Bluenerd,  
  
I was planning on going shopping here. You know the midnight breakfast you like a lot? I can make that for us studying the Hunger later. I’ve got some new ideas that I can’t really explain on paper. And I really want to make sure that we have something good to nom on and we have to balance all our caffeine with some good good carbs.  
  
I was thinking tomorrow after morning stuff with Cap’n’port since I think he wants a team meeting. Not sure what it could be about, but you know Dav. I don’t know exactly why I’m writing this down but also this way I know you’ll see it. Let’s make sure to put aside more research time soon.  
  
Lup  
  
_This note is posted to his door, folded and taped with only_ **Barry** _written across it._

* * *

Lup,  
I owe you one for saving my glasses last cycle. Really I owe you more than this for countless small things but- Well this seemed like something you might like. If you hate it let me know, we can do some sick dye experiments with the paper.  
  
_Under the note is a book with mythos on the various fire creatures of this world_

 

* * *

 

Lup,  
  
This cycle's been a pretty buck wild ride huh? Thanks for making all those late nights in the lab a little bit more bearable. As much as I love the work there's been days when I'm not sure I can continue to pursue what seems like an empty lead, but you always manage to muster up enough enthusiasm when I need it, and I hope I can do the same when you need it too.  
  
Your laugh keeps me balanced when nothing else seems like it's willing to. Your tenacity astounds me, and the insights you bring to the table are impossible to comprehend. Not going to lie, the two and a half hour tangent about whether or not it's technically vore if the person survives kept me going a fair bit too.  
  
This is cheesy and out of place, but I don't know. The thought seemed nice. Anyhow, see you later today.  
  
Barry

##  **-**

Barry  
  
Yeah it’s crazy as shit here. Gotta keep our science officer going because I love the rest of our crew but they’d blow up your lab. We can blow up all we want but the lab is kinda permanent. See you at breakfast, don’t sleep in too late.  
  
Lup  


* * *

 

_A word is scratched out, only the letter_ B _is left visible._  
  
Barry,  
  
I just wanted to say you saved my ass out there. I know I can be kind of full of it? But you honestly saved my life and I don’t think I can thank you enough. Dying isn’t as big of a deal as it should be, but it’s fucking. I don’t like leaving you guys? You remember the year Taako died I fucking lost it and I can’t imagine what me being dead must do to you all.  
  
Not to be self centered or anything but the seven of us are kind of the entire world and I miss anybody when they’re gone. I don’t want to hurt you guys by leaving. It’s really terrifying every time I die to think that maybe next year I won’t wake up. Next time I’ll just be dead and we’ll fail and be a part of the Hunger. That’s so fucking terrifying and I want to be here to blow it up or do something to it. I want us to thrive not just survive. To kill it and win and stop running away.  
  
So this is a long way of saying thank you. You’re a real one.  
  
Lup  
  
_This note is shoved into Barry’s hand as a half-naked Lup heads towards her bedroom._

-

Lup,  
  
I'm not going to lie, it wasn't an entirely selfless gesture. You're not wrong, we do suffer a great deal when you're not here, myself a fair bit. I need someone to talk science with, and without you the ship is too empty. Not enough love-tempered excitement not enough warmth. I've always got your back, and we're going to kick this thing I know it.  


* * *

 

Lup,  
  
Hey, so I was talking to capn-port and this outing might be more dangerous than the others have been. I know you're staying back with Lucretia, Taako, and Davenport just in case this goes wrong and I don't know. It's early in the cycle and this feels morbid as shit since we all die a lot, but we've been spending more time together so. Hopefully you won't find this but I think sometimes the prospect of dying still shakes me. It doesn't shake me as much anymore which, honestly is more terrifying.  
  
Anyways, it's stupidly presumptuous to think you'll even spend enough time in here to find this, but sometimes you make me stupid. If anything does happen while we're looking for the light I'll see you in a cycle okay? Remember to take breaks, don't let anyone blow up the lab. Caffeine can only replace your meditation for so long. If you want the tea I make for you, heat the water to 200 degrees and let it steep for five minutes. I know it's not the same as having someone else bring it to you. but I hope it helps your headaches nonetheless.  
  
I'll see you either in three hours, in which case we can laugh at this together and you can make fun of me. Or I'll see you in a couple months when I wake up. Please be careful, I believe in you.  
  
_something crossed out so many times it's impossible to make out_  
Yours,  
Barry  
  
_The note is left neatly folded on top of Barry's research from that cycle. They never returned from that mission._

## -

You stupid, caring, stupid, stupid, lovable jerk. Come give me a hug when you see this even though I'll probably hug you when we re-form. Okay?  
  
_The handwriting is so distinct that there's no question of who it's belonged to, scribbled on a scrap of paper ripped from something else. It was left on Barry's pillow._  


* * *

 

Barry,  
  
Remind me to make you dinner, ok? I really owe you that after the stunt I pulled. I didn't mean to die, and from what you told me it was…pretty horrible after I left.  
  
_There are many repetitions of “I'm sorry” crossed off and scribbled out._  
  
It hurts whenever you're not there, recently. In the past few years it fucking hurts whenever I don't have my lab partner, my _friend_ there with me. Our family is so important to me and I don't want to lose any of you. Which is why me being stupid wasn't okay. I thought I had it handled. I was cocky and dumb and I don’t want to hurt you all. I guess I’m just a bit too willing to bite off more than I can chew.  
  
_There are several lines scribbled out before the next paragraph begins._ Look, I don't really know what else to say here but it's like there's something in the end of my pen begging to be written out and I want to but I don't know what. Barry you're so important to me and you need to know that. And I'm promising you dinner because I know what your favorites are and maybe it'll feel a little better if I can make you your favorite in a meal just for us.  
  
Anyways, I'm really sorry. I'm going to try not to die on you again.  
  
Lup  
  
_The note is left on a pile of freshly laundered clothes in Barry's room. Barry himself hadn't done laundry in over three weeks._

## -

Lup,  
You're a hero for doing my laundry, and I don't think I could stay mad at you after that. I missed you, and you're right, the ship was a mess without you, it always is. Trust us more next time okay? Listen, ask for help and you'll get it. You don't have to do this alone anymore. I can't wait for dinner, not just because your cooking is amazing but because there's you in every aspect of it.  
  
Barry  


* * *

 

Lup,  
  
The night sky here should be fucking incredible. There's so many stars in this universe, and half of them are constantly moving, and with the way the planet seems to be cycling there should be night for a couple of days. You have to come watch them with me, I'll pack us enough to make an exhibition of it, we can record data or whatever to justify it to the others, but it should be breathtaking.  
  
I want you to be there with me, because I can't imagine seeing something like this without you by my side. You'll get it, you'll get why each effect is so infinitely cool, and you'll notice things on your own that I wouldn't have seen in a million years. It's terrible that we're stuck living through endless cycles while we flee the hunger, but at least we get to watch this other corner of another universe together huh? Meet me in my bunk whenever you get this, pack light.  
  
Barry  
  
p.s.  
We can totally find and name whatever constellations we want because nothing else sentient seems to live on this planet.

## -

Barry  
  
That might have been the best night of my life. I’ll never forget our constellations and how beautiful the night sky was. We may be wizards but you showed me something truly magical and I’ll never forget it. You’re a real one, Bluejeans, and I’m not letting you go. Never thought I’d say it’s a good thing we’re stuck together forever.  
  
Always,  
Lup  


* * *

 

Barry,  
  
This cycle was something magical. This world’s libraries were so expansive I could’ve stayed there for…ten years or more. A lifetime. And all I keep thinking is I could’ve actually stayed there forever if you’d been with me. Like I love Taako and I love the rest of the crew but there’s no one else except maybe Luc who I can just sit with and read forever.  
  
Is that dumb? I’ve always been more of a do-er and less of a studier, but you make it so much easier to just sit around and read dumb books and learn things. The more time we spend together the more I know about the planes and different fields of magic and just everything? Thanks for sticking by me, I guess, and for helping me learn so many more things. I wish we could go back to the library and just read forever, just you and me. That’d be nice for the first couple hundred years, and then I’d have to invent library games for the both of us to play.  
  
After our next research sesh I will pitch library games. Deal?  
  
Lup  
  
_This note is handed to Barry during lunch, and Lup is smiling._

## -

Lup,  
It seems silly to write to you because you've been with me this entire time, but it seems all the sillier to break the habit now because I've been lucky enough to spend endless amounts of time with you. You're meditating now and I'm leaving you too it because I'm too wound up about our performance to sleep. Is it terrible that I'm not that afraid of losing the song?  
  
I mean don't get me wrong, I am afraid of losing how much time we've spent on it and the song itself is something incredible. I didn't ever think I'd be able to express myself that well but with you I think we've managed it, and it would be a shame to lose but honestly? We could make a thousand songs like that.  
  
And if it spending a thousand other hours crammed in tight spaces with you, well there's no one else I'd rather be forced to share increasingly limited oxygen in a very shitty practice room with. No one else I'd rather die of oxygen deprivation with.  
  
Seriously though, what we've developed over this year is something incredible and I'm not nearly as nervous about saying that as I would have been any earlier. And I don't think even the Light of Creation can take that from us, even if it takes our music we have eternity to make a thousand new songs.  
  
I hope you're ready, we're gonna kick ass tomorrow,  
Barry

 

* * *

 

Barry,  
  
I don’t think today could have been more perfect. Like I honestly don’t think I would have traded anything in the entire world to have that day be literally anything else. You’re a fucking amazing kisser and I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything. And no, Taako doesn’t count, he’s my brother and basically part of me and if you don’t know we’re a package deal then you’re dumber than I thought you were.  
  
The only reason I’m writing this is because you passed out and I’m sitting here watching you and holy shit I’m in love. Have I loved you this much for so many years? I have no idea when I fell in love because all I can _feel_ is love. I want to spend all our time together, I want to bask in love for the rest of time.  
  
I love you, I love you, and I love you.  
  
Lup  
  
_It’s clear that she kissed the paper here, leaving a light outline of a kiss with her lipstick._

* * *

  
Babejeans,  
  
I dreamed about you again. I’ve been dreaming about you every night. Before the conservatory I didn’t think it was possible to miss you more than I did but I feel like my heart has been taken out of my chest. I’ve written like twelve of these but I need to keep writing to you to remind myself that you’re not gone, you’re never gone for good, and I can smooch you as soon as you get back from. Well you know.  
  
You’re such a fucking hero and that’s great, but I want you to come back to me, okay? Don’t throw your extra lives away because I need to kiss your dumb face and cuddle with your squishy and adorable bod and have my reading buddy. Fuck, I still remember that library and those stars and I want to go back there with you. Come back to me.  
  
This habit of ours has been a lifesaver. Honestly, how else am I supposed to chronicle the feelings I’m having? All 3 of my feelings are hurting because all of me misses having you here. Next cycle you’re on house arrest for some hardcore love from the universe’s most fantastic elf. You can tell Taako I said that as long as you’re willing to bear the consequences.  
  
Anyways, I think I need to try and meditate again. More letters on the way ASAP, honey. I love you.  
  
Ever yours,  
Lup

## -

Lup,  
I'm sorry for dying on you, I know I swore I wouldn't. The good news is I'm back now, and we've done so much smooching since I've gotten back. Not nearly enough to balance it out though, come find me when you get this. I think I missed cuddling with you when I was dead, I'm not sure that it's possible to miss anything when we die like this, but I think my body missed holding yours.  
  
Give yourself some credit, you've developed at least five feelings since our trip started. I love you. I love you and I loved you when we looked at those stars, those incredible stars together, and I've loved you for so long and I'm never going to stop loving you even when I'm not here. I won't take the chance of telling Taako you said that, because I just promised I'd try to avoid dying.  
  
I love you, have I told you that enough?  
  
Yours through every possible timeline,  
  
Barry.  


* * *

  
Lup,  
  
You're out exploring with Taako right now, and I'm scared that if I don't write this down now I'll back out of it. And I think I can't back out of this one. I've found something, I need you to look at it with me, and we need to research it more but-  
  
Lup if this works we're never going to die again. Not all of us, I don't think the other could handle this level of magic without dying (Magnus especially, though he'd be salty about it forever), but you and I. We'd never die again, not properly. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we wouldn't be gone when we died.  
  
We could become liches. We'd need an emotional anchor but honey, I know that my love for you would be more than enough to anchor my soul to my magic and keep control of what I was trying to manipulate the entire time. We could do it, I think. I could at least, I don't want to force you into anything  though.  
  
I'm in my lab looking into it, and I could use my favorite reading buddy's help.  
  
I love you, for always,  
Barry  
_

## -

Barry  
  
We should do it. I love you.  
  
Lup 

* * *

  
Barry,  
  
That day was absolutely perfect. I can't imagine the both of us having a day that's possibly happier. It will hold us over. I know we can hold it together when we turn. I know we can do it and I know that this will make sure that we never, never have to be without our family ever again. I found the perfect spot. I need to tell Taako still, tell him I need my perfect day from him too. I know exactly where to go for the ritual so you can start setting up ahead of time.  
  
I'll keep helping you research everything. By the end of this year, we won't have to worry about dying ever again. Not permanently, at least. It should last between cycles because we're bonding our energy, our souls. That's what the book is. I'm glad you're sleeping right now because I know how easily we both get overwhelmed.  
  
My love, we need to do this. Not just for us, but for our entire family. Plus, I think we may have reached the upper limit on what we can do magically in regular forms. It's time for an upgrade.  
  
With all the love of a hundred burning suns,  
Lup

* * *

 

Lup,  
  
H o l y  s h i t. We did it. We fucking did it. Not that I ever doubted it would work, but still it d i d. We never have to worry about death again, never have to worry about no one surviving to make it out with the ship. We know that we'll survive and we'll be together, and babe I couldn't have done it with anyone else. We're immortal now, being of pretty much pure magical energy even when we have physical forms and that's fucking incredible.  
  
God you're fucking incredible.  
  
I didn't think it was possible to be surprised by your beauty anymore but gods you're something to behold when you're a lich. I didn't think I'd ever be attracted to something that almost looked like an eldritch horror but you make it work.  
  
I can't believe we did this. I can believe we did this but only because you were by my side. I'm so fucking glad I found you. I love you.  
  
For forever, for real now, because we can't die,

Barry

* * *

 

Lup,  
You're going to lose your shit when you see this note probably before you see it actually. I'm really sorry for what the kitchen looks like. I didn't expect there to be a fire,  I legitimately have zero idea how this fire got started.  
  
I know it looks back still, and I know that I wasn't allowed in the kitchen technically at all when this happened but listen, _listen_ , I can fix this. I needed to go get something from my lab to try and get the burnt milk off of the counter because magic wasn't working for some reason. Hopefully I get back before you and Taako do, but if not babe please don't let him kill me. I don't want to go the rest of the cycle without touching you just because I tried to warm up some milk for warm milk cereal (which in my defense sounded incredible), and it caught fire.  
  
I don't understand how the milk caught fire still. How does this happen.  
  
Did Taako hex the stove? We can investigate this when I return. Please help me. Please don't kill me. I'm so sorry.  
  
Love you,  
  
Barry

* * *

 

Barry,

  
What the fuck did you do to my beloved kitchen. You need to learn how to put out a fucking fire, sweetheart, because I'm not good enough at transmutation and conjuration to make new stuff. I won't let him kill you because a lich shift this long would suuuuck, but you still deserve some kind of punishment. Seriously, I knew you were bad, but you are _not allowed in the kitchen anymore._  
  
Love,  
Lup  


* * *

  
Barry,  
  
I have the answer. I finally figured it out. The answer has been in front of us all along. We can divide up the Light, weaken its power. The desirability (as Magnus calls it) around the Light is what lets the Hunger track it. It's what makes it so that it always finds us. If we can break it up enough, keep it local, then the Hunger might not ever stumble across whatever plane we're in.  
  
We'd have to store it somewhere, and test to see how we could reduce the power enough that the Hunger couldn't find it. It's been 90 fucking years but we might finally have the answer. I'd be telling you this in person but you're asleep and I'm heading out with Capnport and Merle in less than an hour because we have a meeting with the village nearby.  
  
We're close. We're so fucking close and, babe, there's no one else I'd rather get to the end with. It's you and me riding it out forever, now, and I will be with you every step of the way because holy shit. I love you and I'm so, so happy we've had these 43 years of being hopelessly in love since the best day of my life.  
  
Your favorite eldritch horror,  
Lup

## -

Lup,  
  
You're brilliant, have I told you that? Do I tell you that even remotely enough because gods you are. You're brilliant and we can set it up, we can do something at least now. You've given us something to work on, and that's the most amazing thing I've ever heard.  
  
Lup if we figure out the details of this it'll be over. It'll be over and we won't be running or hunted anymore, Lup we'll be free. We can finally have happily ever after on a plane that we know won't be destroyed. Death will still be lurking over our shoulders because, we kinda made ourselves one with death didn't we, but at least we know whole worlds won't go down with us. Fuck, Lup you've done it.  
  
Your damsel in distress,  
Barry  


* * *

 

Lup,  
  
I'm writing this because I can't say it out loud, because we're both too tired and have been working for too long but what if through some horrible twist of fate we don't find the light soon enough for another century. Lup what if we're not meant to split up the light and save everyone, I don't know. This doesn't make a lot of sense because I'm exhausted and honestly I'll probably tear it up before I give it to you because I'm falling into something, but what if we deserve this?

What if this is all some sick twisted punishment for a crime we can't remember? I know that doesn't make sense, I know it's not rational, it's just that the last couple of cycles have been so hard. And you're here and you're a blessing and that's part of why I can understand that this isn't a punishment because no punishment would let me have you but- I still worry. Worry that our timespan is going to keep getting shorter and shorter, that the right planet will never come and everything we've researched and worked for will be for naught. That we'll be caught in this dance forever.  
  
I don't know how much longer I have in me. I mean I do, I have eternity and so does everyone else on this ship, and I'm glad because losing any of them, even for the length of a cycle kills me now, and losing them for longer than that is unimaginable. What did we do before we were liches? How did I live if you died during a cycle I know it hasn't been long but I can't even imagine. I love you. I love you and this is all just rambling, I know.  
  
I love you,  
  
_This note was finished except for his signature and sits next to Barry, who'd fallen asleep hunched over his desk while writing it_

## -

Barry,  
  
We can do this. I'm so fucking tired but…we still can do this. I know we can  
  
We have to.  
  
Lup  
  
_The paper is stained with tears. It clearly took her more than a few minutes to write this._  


* * *

 

Barry,  
  
I know I have been trying so hard to be strong, to be sure that we'll get to the end. I know our plan is going to work but…what if we never have the chance to put it into action? What if we get to a point where the Hunger finds us so soon that we just can't? I don't know if I could handle that, knowing that we have something that could work that will always slip away from us. I don't know if I can handle never being able to rest.  
  
I died without you, Barry. Not literally, but before we were liches, it hurt my heart every single time you died. So deeply that I thought I would die. I don't think I could handle that ever again. I want us to be safe. We'll have an eternity together wherever we settle down, and I want it to be a good eternity. A good fucking long time where the two of us can be happy with our family. I want you and I want to not be stuck in these cycles anymore.  
  
Have I said it enough already?  
Lup

## -

Lup,  
  
You're right, you're always right. I should know better than to question that by now. You'd think after almost a century I'd learn?  
<3  
Barry 

* * *

  
Lup, Lup lovely, beautiful Lup,  
  
This is it isn't it? We have the light, we have the means to make the tools and hide them, Lup this is it. Our struggle is finally over isn't it? I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed we're on a planet with stars that are already so clearly mapped. We can't quite get away with naming our own this time around huh? But it's beautiful nonetheless. Once the artifacts are hidden, can we map out every ridge? I know it's already been done, but we don't have memories all over this world yet. Lup we aren't limited to one cycle this time, we have forever.  
  
It's not going to be easy. I'm not naive enough to think that it will be, but just for a minute, we get forever. Forever here. Forever on this plane with these people and these gods and this magic. Forever with you.  
  
I love you, we've written it what must be a million times but writing those letters never gets old. It never will.  
  
Barry

## -

BB  
  
We did it. We really did it. Let’s find every hidden corner of this world and declare that it’s ours, it’s our home now. We can make this for us as much as it’s for the people already living here. We can make this our home. I love you and this will work. It has to.  
  
LT  


* * *

 

Barry J. Bluejeans,  
  
Let’s fucking get married. I’m serious. Let’s buy into this whole complete life thing here and be in love and be married. I have been in love with you utterly and completely for over 50 years now. I have been yours, and I have taken a pretty clear sign that you and your hot bod are mine. Fitting that the letters we’ve exchanged so often for our time together record my message of saying fuck it, marry me. I just want to promise to be yours forever for the rest of our time on this plane. Given the whole Lich sich, that’ll be a while.  
  
We have a few things left to do to make sure that we have lives here, but I want to marry you. My love, I’m so happy to love you and be loved by you. I will love you forever, through everything. You are my everything.  
  
With undying love,  
Lup  
  
—  
  
Back Soon

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay between the two of us. Alwaysyourqueen is responsible for the lovely Lup, and Royalwriter for the fantastic Barry. We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
